The Story Of Noble Team And Nova Team
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: This is my first halo Reach story. And it's AU. This is where Noble survives while Scotia dealt with the problems on Reach. Everyone survived and married, expect for Kat who adopts a son. Carter has a daughter who's named Liara just like Liara T'Soni from Mass Effect. Please read and rate. Thanks ever so much.
1. Chapter 1

Scotia took the job on Reach while Noble got onto the damned Pelican to get to the Autumn. And they survived long enough to have kids of their own. Jorge sired a girl with Shada while Jun went with the sniper named Dora and Emile, well, he fell in love with Six, whose name was Dara who was of unknown Native American origin.

Kat always was a bit of a loner, but she adopted a young boy named Marcus while Carter married his girl Laura. The other three had kids, Kat had her son as did Jun and Dora,whose name was Luke while Jorge and Shada had twin daughters they named Maria and Rose. Carter sired a daughter of his own.

Laura knew that she was already dying of breast Cancer while expecting her daughter and her body grew weaker but she always had a smile on her face when the others of his squad come visit for a while with their kids. In late December found her in labor with Kat there in the room when she pushed the baby out hard and fast.

Commander Carter was being debriefed from what happened to Scotia down on Reach when he got the heads up from Jun. he knew that her body was just too weak for the chemo but the baby survived and was named Liara and this is their story.


	2. Chapter 2

As Liara and her friends worked on growing up, Dr. Hasley recruited them into her Spartan program and their parents agreed. But Liara has a closer and deeper bond with her father then the others do. Mina was pegged as the grenade master while Luke was given the position of sniper and Maria and Rose, well they both have different skill sets.

One as the pilot and the other as a medic. Marcus was the tech/hacker of the group while she was being trained as the commanding officer. Her men knew her far better because of the fact that she's the only telepath as the group goes. Because her mother was the only strong telepath when her parents met and had gotten married.

And the other reason is because she's never been able to speak properly but God knows she's been trying to make it work. Shada was drafted as a translator for ONI with her husband.

Emile and Dora are happy to be as hand to hand trainers for the younger Spartans. As a healthy eight year old however, Liara was often a loner while her training progressed expect when she's with her father. She's always been the quietest one out of the bunch and everyone knows it.

One day, however, found the group working as a team as a group of teens and the made it out alive without too much trouble. save for Luke being the sole sniper. But he did well as did the others but there was a miner scuffle between one of the girls and Liara.

She was trying to keep her team together when Mina made a scathing remark about her being a mute when she was overwhelmed by her commander's strong telepathy in her head telling her to please not insult her while they're working together and that's how the fight itself had gotten started. Mina threw the first punch and Liara caught it but the other girl twisted and dislocated her shoulder in one swift motion.

Rose relocated the shoulder and tied her arm into a sling and everyone went home safe and sound. Mina is Dora and Emile's daughter and is too often a trouble maker. Later that day, the two girls kissed and made up with Mina saying. "Captain Carter, I don't mean to be such a hard ass but that's how I usually am. and well, I'm sorry about making that damned scathing remark about you being a mute. Can you please forgive me?"

She nodded and slowly said. "Mina, I'm not truly able to speak much with my words as much as you and the others can but that's why I'm such a strong telepath. Let's be friends." And the two shook hands on it.

One day, Liara was sketching out her armor with the two colors she truly loves the most, silver and gold. But the rest like red and black, blue and white, pink and silver and deep forest green with light green and such. So, after several years more worth of training and their kids ready to become Spartans, their parents were happy. None more so then Commander Carter, Noble One.

Liara's team was given the call sign Nova Team, with Liara as the captain and Nova One, Mina, Nova Two, Marcus, Nova Three, Luke, Nova Four, Maria, Nova Five and Rose, Nova Six. and their armors were made with their specific colors and their last names as well. And they were given their first assignment as well. Working with Noble on a mission. And no one knows what it's all about either.


	3. Chapter 3

All Liara knows is that she's the daughter of a strong telepath and as such, is the only one where she can sense the enemies around. Such as the Covenant.

But she's also got a very pretty singing voice as well. But she barely remembers her mother because she died over eighteen years ago and long before she went into training to become a Spartan just like her father.

And as such, she's kept her telepathy going by understanding how her family thinks and feels because emotions hit her far harder then anyone's thoughts ever truly do. She sighed to herself as she fingered a locket and said to herself. "Mama, what the fuck am I supposed to do with my telepathy?" as they neared the place they were headed.

As they landed, everyone disembarked and got going. Liara had gotten close to the Jorge twins when she felt the bleeding memories from the area they're in and she went to her knees it was so damned powerful.

As the vision finally released her, she knew that she needed to fully heal the land. She slowly stood and took a moment to regain her balance when there was smoke found billowing to the southeast of their position and that Nova should check it out.

As the young Spartans went to do what they were told to do, she felt like she was being watched. But no one was ever truly there save for her mother's spirit as a guiding light.


	4. Chapter 4

Liara knew that she and Nova needed to fully heed the orders and they did. As they moved out, however, she felt her father's reassuring thoughts telling her that,"It'll be fine and that you'll do just fine baby girl no matter what," as they left.

She knew hat she could do it, it just takes time for her to give the orders verbally is all. And as for doing so, her squad mates know and love her all the more for her telepathic abilites because she's also able to sense any danger before they encounter it too.

She smiled to herself as her squad mates moved out as a unit, but spaced far enough apart so that if they encountered any members of the Covenat, they'd be able to fully return fire upon them.

While walking forward, she felt like she was being watched and well, she was by one of her mother's childhood companions whose name is Maren Norgona and well, she is a sage of sorts for she foresees the deaths of others in just a fragment before they are born. "But no one has seen her since the death of mama over eighteen years ago," she thought to herself, "but what would she be wanting from me as a young telepath? To take my mother's place within her circle or something?"

Since arriving at the place where the smoke was seen, she found bodies of dead soldiers scattered about and yet, she felt nothing there till she ran into Maren and met her for the first time. The others knew that they shouldn't shoot and they didn't for their captain's sake when the older woman nodded once and said rather simply. "You will be having harder days ahead Captain Carter but even more so for your father because he will have to let you go so that you can spread your wings as all young birds should."

She nodded and left before she heard her father's voice over the comms asking for an update and Luke gave it for her as she struggled to fully understand it when a song came to mind. it was just a simple melody that she had made up as a child called blessings abound and she hummed it to herself as they regrouped with Noble as they returned to square one and she forgot about Maren for the time being.


	5. Chapter 5

Liara was often afraid to use her telepathic abilities on others whenever they were nearby her for it's considered very rude to do so. But she has done it only when it had to be used.

So, as they all settled down for the night, she drew first watch and settled in for the first shift from nine to midnight when Kat takes over from her till 2 and her father from 2 to 5 the next morning.

So, as she waited and hoped, she felt like she wasn't alone and she stretched her telepathy to where the possible intruder might be coming from and she found him, near the edge of the camp.

She quietly left her post while leaving a shadow of herself there and dealt with the elite herself when she felt even more enemies coming. She knew that she had to warn the others and she did.

They dealt with the ambush and turned the whole damned thing around when Maren reappeared and had gotten Liara out of the way. She is often bringing in the light and this time, it was far stronger than was normal for her.

After the ambush, however, Maren explained why Liara Carter is so special. "She is her mother's daughter as much as she is yours Commander. and yet, she also seems to attract far deadlier enemies then the Coveant could ever throw at her. Because she is, by far, the most powerful telepath of our people and yet, she is also a half breed demoness as well."

"Half breed demoness huh?" muttered Emile, "she sure as hell doesn't look like one." When Liara tilted her head to the side because she heard something in the distance and somehow, figured out what it was. Just some birds calling to each.

And yet, Liara hasn't heard of the high priestess of her mother's people being an angel. "But," she thought to herself,"there are many odd things about mama that I never really knew about till I've met Maren."

So, a few hours after daylight appeared over the horizon, Maren told her that her mother is, was the daughter of the angelic high priestess and of a legendary demon prince.

She said,"Liara, one day these two sides will begin fighting over you and you'll have to choose whether or not you will accept both sides of her family." Liara told her nothing but God's honest truth. "Maren, I'll have both sides pumping through my veins. The wings of angels and the added strength of the demons. Besides, I am a Spartan after all."

after getting on the road finally, Maren sighed as she said to herself,"Oh Laura, your daughter is just as pretty, if not more so simply by being sired by a Spartan. But, I'm truly worried that she may also learn that her great grandfather's a faun and that the blood of the fauns runs through her veins as well. As it did within yours old friend. Please, God, watch over her and grant her the gifts of her mother's family."

Luke has kept a journal of fantastical creatures that they've heard of and seen when he came across a passage about angelically winged demons and fauns. And reread it to refresh his memory as well.

Meanwhile, Commander Carer knew that his eighteen year old daughter needed some time to think. And yet, all that Liara could ever think about was is what Maren had told her just that morning about her mother's very own and very odd and different family tree.

Both Noble and Nova could feel the tension building till they completed the mission and headed back to base for a full debriefing on it. s

he then flicked an ear because her faun ancestry has already shown as well as the strong telepathy and mild demon senses, like her sense of smell being a tad stronger than the others.

Liara's helmet, however, is made for her ears to fit an still be protected as well. Without hurting them and disrupting her sensitive hearing as well.


	6. Chapter 6

However, many people had often wondered why Commander Carter married Laura, but the only other person who knew about her telepathy is Dr. Halsey and she hasn't truly said a word about until she told Liara about her mother's abilities.

Later that day, however, the young Spartan had thought once again of her mother. She sighed while fingering the locket around her neck when her father sat down beside her asking,"Hey flutterbudget, is everything alright? You seem to be awfully quiet over here."

She spoke using her words saying, "To be honest papa, I'm worried about what would happen." He knew what she meant as her ears continue twitching in every direction.

While Commander Carter spoke with his eighteen year old daughter, Kat grew worried for her. But after the talk, Liara opted to become a full blooded faun just like her great grandfather.

And her squad stood behind her all the way. Meanwhile, Maren had gotten herself captured by the UNSC to help keep a watchful eye over her. Because she knew her inner most heart of becoming a full blooded faun.

Later on that day, however, she was released to Dr. Halsey's team of researchers because she felt a kinship with her of sorts and over Liara as well. Liara met with Maren that evening to talk about things. One of them being her mother's past.

"Your mother," began Maren,"was one of the strongest women and telepaths that we've ever had Liara." The young spartan nodded when she thought of something. "Maren, why was mama working for the UNSC as a telepath? Papa knows that she said yes when he popped the question and together, they had me together and hell, I'm just as strong a telepath as mama. But I think I'd rather have the blood of the fauns in my veins."

The older woman nodded in understanding and said to her in reply. "She was hiding with the UNSC because her grandfather saw what was going to happen to her if she had you on her native planet of Orion Pax. The home of the fauns and you have your great grandfather's ears as well. And I believe she'd be proud of having you choose her strong telepathic faunic ancestry then anything else. Wouldn't you agree with me Commander Carter?"

And he agreed with her and Liara was happy with it for the time being.


	7. Chapter 7

After their prior discussion, Liara knew that she had to become a far stronger telepath as well as becoming a faun just like her mother. But as yet, there was no one in the area to help her train and get her into her final and true form.

As a telepath, she's getting faster with reading people's thoughts and their patterns as well. But, the one thing she hasn't truly learned much about was her faunic ancestry.

And as such, she needed someone who was a faun to teach her her mother's people's ways of life. She had to trust her heart for the time being. Until Nova was sent on a mission without adult supervision.

She knew where they were headed after Maren climbed aboard the Pelican as well. The two have become closer then most people would think possible, besides her papa of course.

As they landed, she felt even more fauns going about within the area and she said as much. After that, they scouted about for a while till they found a suitable place to set up camp for the night.

She knew that there was another faun in the area and she sent out soothing telepathic waves to her. She sensed her more than saw her as she carefully came their way.

She was about 15 or so when she stopped just a few feet from Liara and asked,"Is it true? What they say about you Liara? That you're Laura's daughter and wish to become a full blooded faun and an even far stronger telepath?"

She knew she had to answer truthfully and she did so. "It is true, what is your name my friend?" The faun looked about before opening her mind and saying, "It's Mira. A true pleasure to meet you Liara."

As Mira joined Nova, Maren left to contact her people as well. She tilted her head to the side as she watched the older woman leave for the time being, but Rose shrugged and headed out with her squad.

Once Mira guided Nova to the village of her mother's birth, Liara knew that she had to be careful about what was seen in her head. As did her team. But the oldest of the telepathic fauns knew of her coming and it was her grandmother, her mother's mother, Moira.

She knew that, with permission, Mira was heading back to base with them when their was an attack from the Covenant on the town and most everyone was killed save for Mira and Nova. And Maren, who knew how to play both sides of the war but keep Liara alive for her masters to convert to their way of thinking, just as they tried with Laura but failed.


	8. Chapter 8

Liara always knew that she could always trust her friends. And yet, she felt like she was being pulled in different ways. As Mira wept for the loss of several lives that day, she knew that she had to be strong for the young faun.

And so, as they moved out,the young telepath sensed that, somehow,Maren survived and was hoping to guide her down the wring path aside from the one she was on.

She helped Mira get settled as they stopped for the night to get some much needed rest. Liara began writing in a journal about what had happened when she felt Mira's mind gently beginning to touch hers and she settled down beside the faun for the night.

Her ears are constantly twitching all night long till she heard something snap off in the distance. Instinct kicked in for her far faster then it did the others. as she went into a crouch with her assault rifle on her shoulder when she saw only Maren's twin sister, Melody approaching their campsite.

She squatted and helped tend the fire till dawn was arriving. She felt like she owed her a story, but opted to remain with them till they arrived back at base and rejoined Noble Team.

As they headed back to base, Luke was hoping to find out more about Maren and had their hacker, Marcus, look into her past while Melody filled them in on her sister's whereabouts and such ilk like that. But Liara knows that she can and always will trust her friends at all times. No matter the cost.


	9. Chapter 9

It was years since they went to Reach to train, so Nova was given some shore leave and they went to Reach. Once there, they settled down at Sword Base and yet, Liara still felt restless. Like something was off, but she couldn't say what it was.

Her ears were constantly twitching as were Mira,'s but the young faun stayed close to her friends and learned to shoot the pistol that all soldiers of the UNSC receive.

Many were shocked to see the similar features between the two of them and figured that they were siblings or shit like that. But, since there were no questions asked,Mira asked Luke."Is this Reach Luke? I've heard of it, but would have never thought of becoming the first faun to be here with a squad of Spartans."

Luke nodded as Rose replied,"Yes Mira, this is Reach." Liara moved away from Nova for a while when Aunt Dot'a voice came over the comms asking"What appears to be the matter Captain Carter? Something seems to be troubling you."

She smiled as she answered the question."I'm just missing papa is all Aunt Dot. But, I guess that someone just feels off like I can't truly know and get it let alone begin to understand what is happening in my life as a Spartan."

But the AI knew that there was something on the young woman's mind when she sensed something out there calling for her aide. She radioed Mira and said,"I'll be back in 2 to 3 hours. If I'm not back by then, have a search party look for me." And Mira said,"Just be careful Liara. We don't fucking need to be losing you over something as petty as this."

She remained true to her word and was back before the three hour mark, not saying what was found or seen until she processed it through her heart and her head for the time being. course, the planet hadn't been glassed when Scotia got the AI off world. So, after making sure that everything was goodm they went back to base for the time being.


	10. Chapter 10

Liara knew that she has to remain true to not only herself but to her team and her father and family. She found a place to sit in the sunlight and let it just become apart of her entire day and allow it to enter her armor and keep it warm till that evening.

Because Nova was given a night op to complete within the next 48 to 76 hours, which gives them only three days to get it down and get back to base. Without even breaking radio silence.

But since they had their commander's strong telepathy to keep them linked to not only each other, but back to base as well, with Mira as the receiver on that end to help give the brass reports about where they are and how they are doing while on the damned mission.

As they had gotten started, the young faun was given a uniform of sorts to help keep it official. And to help others know that she is well trusted by Nova. She felt somewhat out of place, but Dr. Hasley made the young faun feel very welcome and gave her a tour of the base.

She was made very curious and she began asking questions about things and how they worked and had been made. Along with her Spartan friends. Dr. Hasley smiled as she answered her questions with ease."Your friends, Mira, they were trained and sired by Spartans. Well, most of them. Kat adopted her son Luke. But as for Liara, she is truly the rarest of my Spartans here."

Mira asked, "Why do you call Liara the rarest of your Spartans Dr. Halsey? Because I do know that she is not only the rarest of all of us fauns, but is also the strongest of telepaths."

She smiled and said,"Well, it's because of the fact that her mother was sired by another one of my Spartans. The Master Chief to be exact. Now, I don't know if she knows of her grandfather or not Mira, but please, let her know somehow that one day, she will be needed to find him."

She sent that information to her newest friends and Luke asked her."So you fucking didn't even know that the Master Chief was your grandfather, your mother's father Liara? I'm surprised no one even told you. But, I'm sure that Dr. Halsey will explain even further, otherwise, try to get as much of the information from her personal files after asking for them."

Liara nodded in agreement. All the while, thinking if her father knew who her mother's father was. But, for the time being, she kept her own counsel and hoped that the mission would go well. after getting the mission done, she confronted Dr. Halsey about her family tree.


	11. Chapter 11

Liara knew that her grandfather is the Master Chief and she also knew that she had to find him herself when she had seized the chance to do so without her team.

But, as to the question why the Master Chief was her grandfather, only her mother and Dr. Hasley knew the answer to it. But, eventually, Liara will learn more about it herself.

She was often sent on solo recon missions because as the UNSC knew, Spartans tended to be one man armies all on their own. And it's always true about the Spartans as well, being one man armies unto themselves of course.

She knew that many people had hoped that she'd find the Master Chief, or at least a trail, but she knew that she would find her grandfather in time. and after both Noble and Nova remained at base till they were sent on other missions because she has to become a true telepath among her mother's people.

And to do so, she has to go through the remembrence and to do that, she has to find the wisest of the fauns to perform the ceremony and help her become more attuned to it as well.


End file.
